


Leather and Lace

by QueenBumble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's past is hilarious, Blue Balls, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If anyone likes this I may finish it, Keyboard Smash, Lingerie, No Beta, Reylo - Freeform, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBumble/pseuds/QueenBumble
Summary: Rey finds a thong under her boyfriend's bed that doesn't belong to her. She decides to buy herself lingerie because she deserves to have exciting underwear that he will never get to see.





	1. Red Leather

 

When she finds the strip of lace under his bed she isn’t even upset.

Disappointed… maybe. Rey had only been seeing him for a couple months but she’d assumed, with their weekly dates that were always followed by a nightcap and sex, that they were exclusive.

 

Sure, he was boring as all hell and she was only dating him to get her friends off her back. He was supposed to be someone to bring on double dates and to provide a heartbeat when her vibrator wasn’t doing the trick. She didn’t really care.

 

So why did seeing a red thong under his bed make her mouth taste like bile?

 

Rey picked up her phone that had fallen between the bed and the side table. Tan legs swinging out from under the plain black comforter, she landed nimbly on the balls of her feet and started collecting her clothes.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Arms folded behind his head, he watched as she wiggled into her jeans.

 

Rey swooped low, snagging the edge of the underwear and hurling them at his face as hard as she could possibly throw such a delicate fabric.

 

“I don’t believe these are yours,” shoelaces tugged tight, purse in hand she makes her way to the door.

 

“They clash with your hair you boorish, _stodgy_ , metro-sexual son of a bitch.”

 

Armitage made no move to stop her, frozen in place as the whirlwind of a woman punctuated her verbal beating by slamming the front door of his loft.

 

—————

 

“Ben!”

 

Rey pounded on the door knowing he had to be awake.

 

“Ben! If you can’t pause it can you-”

 

Something thudded against the other side of the door and bounced to the ground. He was playing something online, probably Warframe. He could usually run the average mission in less than 10 minutes so she sat with her back against the door and waited.

 

She heard him move around inside his apartment, rising to meet his eyes when the door opened.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at Hux’s having planned se- oh. This can’t be good.” Ben’s strained eyes took her in.

Rey’s hair was a mess, makeup smudged, eyes half-lidded and her posture screamed ‘I’m exhausted’.

 

Ben pulled the edge of her sleeve, tugging her into a hug, “C’mere,” She went willingly and closed the door with her heel.

 

“I f-found trashy panties under his bed.”

 

Her best friend stiffened around her; squeezing her tighter to him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and mumbled, “So, not your trashy panties then?”

 

“nO!” Rey pushed him back, walking past him into his living space, “Someone wore _red lingerie_ for that boring fucker!” Nails running across her scalp as if she could finger-comb the memory out of her hair; she roared.

 

Ben closed the door behind him, sidestepping by Rey to retrieve a vinyl red ball on the ground near the couch and placing it in a bowl with other colorful balls on his side table. Rey seemed un-phased, still reeling.

  
“You know, I didn’t even really like him? He’s a lousy lay and we only ever did it from behind because I couldn’t stand to look at him when his lip curled at compl-” Ben held her face in the palm of his hand and squeezed her cheeks so her lips pursed.

“AHH-ah ah ah. That’s enough of that specific topic. I still need to be able to look him in the eye on Monday.” Ben worked IT at New Order Industries and Armitage was a project manager who was prone to having serious tech issue. So, unfortunately, they knew each other quite well.

Still holding her face, she’d yet to pull away, he asked, “Do you want to eat your feelings? I’ll let you take it out on some pecan praline.”

She nodded and he released her to get a spoon and what was left of the half gallon of ice cream.

 

—————

 

Rey was rooted to the couch, wholly focused on picking out and eating the pecans first while Ben went into his bedroom only to return a moment later with a black “Registered Loser” tee and Hufflepuff sleep pants. He laid the clothes over the armrest she was leaning against then fell down on the cushion beside her, their outer thighs comfortably pressed against one another.

“So if you didn’t like him why did you keep seeing him?”

“It was better than being alone. Got tired of Rose trying to set me up on dates. I don’t know really.”

Ben nodded, having been a victim of Rose’s matchmaking before he understood it almost being easier to have a cover partner. Rose had only recently left him alone, having become aware of his current situation. Ben scratched at the stubble barely visible in the light of the tv.

“Eh, Rose is a pretty good reason. On the bright side, this means we get to be the pair of cynical unicycles on our friend dates again.” This makes her smile, thinking back to the vinyl balls next to her.

“Okay but only one of us is decent at a unicycle.” It has it’s desired effect, he forces a comically large frown and gives her a death glare.

“Shut the fuck up and eat your ice cream, you goblin.”

She takes a spoonful and gives him a shit-eating grin only a friend who knows too much about you could give. He goes back to making his way through the star chart on Warframe as she digs her way through the bowl of ice cream.

In the bathroom, Rey pauses between changing into Ben’s clothes. Her breasts, though small, were pert and a nice dusty pink that matched her lips. Her butt was great. She loved her ass because unlike her breasts she could control their size to some extent, and hers was tight and boyish and more than a handful. Her stomach was taut and had ridges from certain angles that she really enjoyed. She pulled on Ben’s much too large pajamas, hugging herself as her best friend’s scent comforted her. With a clean face and clothes, she bounced out of the bathroom and onto the couch.

“I’m going to buy trashy lingerie.”

Ben had been fashion framing his Oberon but stopped adjusting the sliders when she spoke.

“I’ll bite,” he looked over his shoulder, “Why?”

“To enjoy myself in. Armitage didn’t appreciate all-o-this so I am going to.”

Eyebrows raised, he nods, “Yeah? Sounds like a good time.”

“Good because I want you to help me.”

Ben does a couple slow blinks before he fully processes what she says.

“I’m sorry, you want me to help you do what? Exactly?”

“Pick out lingerie. Something I look good in that’ll make someone’s eyes pop.”

“Someone being?”

“Anyone. Hell, maybe I’ll use reddit for something other than mechanical advice and news.”

“And you want to start posting to porn reddits whe-”

“It’s Friday night, we can go in the morning!”

“I figured as much… Fine whatever you want to do.”

 

Rey punches his shoulder and says something along the lines of “Thanks, Benny” but he can’t hear her over the blood pumping in his ears. He thought seeing her wear his clothes was a bit too self-indulgent at times. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

 

—————

 

Finding Leather&Lace was no small feat, the store was on the same block as a Half Price Books with a pink and black trim and nothing signaling what could be sold behind the doors. Walking in, Rey’s eyes could’ve swallowed the sight of so many clothing racks all densely lined with lingerie. The perky girl at the counter says something to Rey before taking her hand and zipping from rack to rack picking hangers off and folding them over her arm.

“Ben! Come sit over here.” Rey waves as she disappears around a corner into a room lined with nooks in the wall. Mirrors hung on the walls between each dressing room and each room’s door was merely a black curtain that didn’t reach the carpeted floor.

Ben sat comfortably on one of the large black ottomans and watches as she leaves him for the other side, still in denim jeans and a hoodie.

_You can do this. Just tell her it looks good and we can be done after one outfit._

Mirrors were everywhere so customers can see from every angle and when Ben rests his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, his eyes lock on to the movement in the mirror adjacent to Rey’s room. She’s bent over, stepping into a satin something and bounces on the balls of her feet as she pulls them up her legs.

_Fuck me._

The curtain swooshes to the side and Rey is standing hands akimbo wearing a black bra with lace that extended to right above her belly button, black satin shorts with lace trim, under a grey satin robe with matching trim.

Ben’s eyes traveled up the long tan legs before meeting the eyebrows-raised expression on Rey’s face. He stayed hunched over out of fear his chub would gain unwanted attention but gave her an encouraging smile.

“That looks… really good on you, Rey. Do you like it?”

“It’s comfortable but-” she stepped out and in front of the wall of mirrors at the end of the room, “I don’t know. They’re more like pajamas… hold on.” She spun around and padded back behind the curtain. Ben quickly adjusted himself as he watched the satin pool at her feet.

“Pajamas are good. Comfort is definitely a desired trait with clothes.”

“Yeah but lingerie isn’t ‘clothes’ really. They aren’t meant to do the same thing,” there’s a breath, and then she steps out again. Ben sat straight up and realized that after the first outfit, they weren’t going to get any easier on him.

Everything she tried on was torture for his restrained cock. There was the black high waisted body suit that had him choking back a moan. The navy baby-doll nightie that _almost_ obscured the small triangle of dark blue at the apex of her thighs. The powder blue and pink lace lingerie set that made him think of mermaids who stole voices. There was a white something with too many straps that he wanted to get tangled in, and then—

“Ben? I can’t get the zipper on this one.”

The hair on his arms stood on end, _surely she’s not wanting me to go in there._ Rey popped her head out from behind the curtain, her brown locks framing her naked shoulder peeking out.

“Would you mind… you know?”

_I can’t tell if I’m in heaven or hell at this point._

“Yeah, ‘course.” He softly pushed the metal rings of the curtain to the side as he let himself into the small space. Rey was halfway into a red leather corset with a lace trim that could’ve been long enough to be a miniskirt. A light blush crept across her cheeks seeing Ben loom over her, his broad shoulders a foot shy of touching both walls. Rey twirled and faced the mirror, holding the corset body to her breast as she watched her best friend nervously take both ends of the corset and thumb over the pull tab.

Seeing the vast expanse of Rey’s back-- The freckles that darkened her shoulders were sprinkled delicately down her shoulder-blades until they faded into her tan skin that was otherwise unmarked. Ben’s breathing was forceful and deep as he followed the slider, lining up the teeth of the zipper perfectly with her spine. Halfway up the back of the corset he paused to brush Rey’s hair to the side, his fingertips barely making contact. Her skin flushed and she shivered underneath his touch. Eyes flicking to the mirror he met her hazel gaze.

“Cold?”

She shook her head, “Hot, actually.”

Ben let out a shuddering breath, eyes scanning her face as he finished zipping her up. His hands didn’t leave her though, instead, they found their way to her shoulders, tracing the bundled red lace there. She could see the open adoration and awe in his eyes as he kept her gaze.

Suddenly parched, Rey swallowed and said, “That’s the look I wanted.”

She turned in his arms, breaking their eye contact so she could snake her arms around his hips. Hands hovering over her he observed to see if she was only going in for a hug but her leather corset pressed against his cock strategically tucked under his waistband and he groaned, eyes falling closed in what looked almost like pain. Her small hands danced over his lower back before flattening and pulling herself tighter against him. His eyes shot open, fingers finding their way into her hair and anchoring him as his lips found hers.

Rey felt heat pool in her cunt when Ben’s fingernails scratched at her scalp. His tongue wet, and eager, traced across her lower lip asking for entrance and she welcomed him with a wet pop of her lips.

 

 


	2. Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a chat in the car.

She was so _soft._ Her lips parted and Ben wasted no time sliding his tongue against hers. _Velvet. You feel like velvet._ Rey moaned into his mouth, her small hands traveled over his back before they dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. Ben fell forward with a whine when her nails grazed the curve of his ass, pinning her against the mirror. He squeezed the back of Rey’s neck and she gasped, breaking out into gooseflesh as he massaged the muscle there. His other hand dropped to her waist while he sucked and nipped at her neck.

 

“Ben,” she rasped. He’d never heard anything so erotic and it made him dizzy. He traced the line of her throat with his nose and lost himself in whatever perfume was still clinging to her skin.

 

A succession of loud claps spooked the pair out of their reverie.

 

“OKAY! Ma’am, we are going to have to ask your man to leave the store. I believe I mentioned earlier that couples are not allowed in the dressing rooms together and we will be forced to call security if you don’t comply.”

Ben and Rey were stiff as boards, one more so than the other.

“You gotta go I’ll be right behind you!” Rey removed her hands from his pants, spun him by the hips and pushed him past the heavy curtain. The perky blonde from before was standing in the hallway pointing in the direction of the exit.

Frazzled and erection barely flagged he makes his way to the exit.

————————

Rey sat in the passenger’s seat wearing her hoodie and jeans, saying nothing. Ben pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, stealing the occasional glance at Rey who looked about as uncomfortable as he felt. _One of us has to say something._ The unadulterated awkward tension lasted all of 5 minutes.

“Rey, I can do awkward silence with just about anyone else but not you.” She looked about ready to tuck and roll onto the freeway.

“I- I get it, you just left your boyfriend and we’re super close so I understand if it was just — comforting? Shopping for sexy clothes and having me there to tell you how good you look I get it if was just a heat of the moment thing,” Ben’s knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel wishing he could play with his rubix or fidget cube or even a fucking pen, “And I’m on edge right now so can you please say something?”

“Ben, why don’t you date?” _Why? Why that?_ Rey had turned in her seat so she could face him, but he was suddenly very interested in the mild lunchtime traffic.

 

Rose had asked him this question before and it had started out as a long answer. He didn’t like casual encounters because they always left him feeling empty afterward. He didn’t like dating because he never felt comfortable around anyone, and on the very rare occasion when he did find someone even minutely fitting they were extremely uncomfortable with his relationship with Rey. No girlfriend would want their guy spending the night with another woman even if they’re only friends playing videogames. Now, the last time he used this excuse on Rose he was a good ways to being drunk after being re-introduced to Armitage and he’d shortened it to, “I’m not giving up my best friend for a relationship.”

Rose looked sad and annoyed in a way only she could, “Ben, you like Rey.”

 

_“Like”. As if it was that easy._

Ben rested his head against his seat and let out all the air in his lungs.

“I don’t date—,” he scratched at his stubble, “I don’t date because it’s not fair to sell myself as emotionally available when any woman would have to compete with you.”

Rey’s chest is heaving as he takes the exit toward her neighborhood, _She’ll be able to run away very soon._

“Rey, I’ve been trying to move past a crush I’ve had on you for a while. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought it would just _go away._ I was scared you’d spend less time with me if you thought— I don’t know— that I wanted something from you.”

_There it is. Everything you’ve been holding back._

He pulls into the parking lot of her apartment complex and forces himself to park and turn off the engine. He can hear the blood rushing through his veins as he waits to hear the car door slam from his easily spooked Rey. It doesn’t slam.

“You know, I’ve never dated anyone I’ve been friends with? If I screw up as a girlfriend then I also lose my friend and for me those are already short to come by.”

_Okay, this is okay. Just talk me down, we can go back to being friends and forget this ever happened._

“But maybe that’s what I’ve been doing wrong.”

Ben’s head juts in her direction. Hope was a powerful thing and it was burning a hole straight through his chest. She wasn’t looking at him now, but was intensely focused on the center console.

“Last night, leaving Armitage’s, all I could think about was getting to see you. I was disappointed and angry and I know that Poe and Finn would’ve made me feel better for a little bit but… it’s not the same.” She took a breath her brow furrowed trying to concentrate.

“I could’ve had either of them come with me today but you’re my best friend and being around you feels different. Being around them is like huddling near a furnace, it’s warm and comfortable and I feel safe. But with you it feels like I’m the one radiating warmth— like I’m recharged. I’ve never felt like that before. I have this energy and I’ve never wanted to be the center of attention until it was your attention I craved. I don’t ever want to lose that feeling.”

Rey’s eyes flicked upward and met Ben’s with those last words.

“I- I- What- uh, do you want to do? -bout it then?”

“Ben, if we drove each other crazy we’d tell each other right? You wouldn’t let me ruin our friendship in the process?”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do while dating to make me crazier than I feel right now.”

Whatever was haunting her expression faded almost instantly. There was a smile, and a clicking sound, and suddenly she was on his lap. Knees on either side of his thighs, back to the steering wheel as she snaked her arms around his torso and pressing her face firmly against the crook of his neck.

 _I don’t… think I followed everything that just happened._ To add to his inability to follow the conversation, he was starting to get hard again with her on his lap. He embraced her, holding on for dear life because she just felt _too good_ against him so perfectly.

“So,” She murmured against his neck, “will you go out with me Ben?”

He held her tightly, his arms wrapped so far around her that his hands were bunching the hoodie fabric at her sides, “I already love you, this seems like the next logical step.”

She giggled and squeezed him again, “Why are you still so tense?”

“I’m waiting for a punchline if I’m honest.”

“Well, there isn’t any,” she moved her lips across the base of his throat before kissing her way up to his ear. She licked along the shell and Ben’s sharp intake of breath fueled her. She moved her hands from his back to getting tangled in his hair and she lightly pulled moans from him by making a fist.

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben’s right hand found a spot to grip in her hair like she’d done him, pulling her down to meet his lips. She was purring against him, content as she ground against his lap and swallowed his moans. Ben’s hand gripped at her hip trying to rock her against him since he wasn’t able to stretch out in the cabin of the car. Their teeth clacked together and — HONK — Rey flinched and bumped the horn to their dismay.

“Oookay this is not the right place or time to be doing this,” Ben has both hands on her hips and forces himself to lift her back into her seat. Tousled and giggling, Rey pulls the bottom of her hoodie down and reaches under her seat to pull out a black and pink paper bag.

_I didn’t even see her get in the car with that…_

“How about I get some more clothes and we can have another sleepover at your place.” The crinkle next to her smiling eyes made his heart stutter.

_Or I could come upstairs._

“Yeah, by all means, pack a bag.” That was exactly what she wanted to hear. Paper bag in hand she got out of the car and he followed until she stopped him at the door, “Stay here, I’ll only be a minute.” A peck on the lips, a jingle of her keys, and she slipped into her apartment.

 

Five minutes passed and Ben was scrolling through his Reddit feed when he received a sharp smack on the ass.

“Shit! Alright!”

Rey danced past him with a messenger bag on each shoulder and a self-satisfied grin plastered across her face.

“What was that for?” Ben brushed the seat of his pants to soothe the sting. _She’s got one hell of an arm._

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now, you look good in jeans.” She blushed as she said it but Ben’s shade of red was much worse. Rey waits for him to catch up, leaning against the hood of his car. In an attempt to recover some of his dignity and flirt a little, he held her against the car, cradling her hip in his palm as he chuckled.

“So, we’re just dolling out spankings now, are we?”

Without missing a beat, “Well, you are my boyfriend, I’m certainly hoping so.”

Ben bit the inside of his lips, eyes closed as he nodded his head. His face aflame. _You win._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going back and editing these chapters soon since it has been brought to my attention I have slipped in and out of the past and present tense during these midnight writings :')


End file.
